Chione's Cabin
"'Khione's Cabin''' houses all of the children of the snow goddess. Description This cabin is made completely out of fresh, packable snow. However, this cabin is very sturdy and wouldn't break as easily as snow would. It is always snowing around the cabin but nobody ever has to shovel it because the snow never piles up too much. Everything on the inside is also made out of ice and snow. Even the surrondings are cold enough to get frost bite. There is also a giant snowflake like pattern on the wall which is made from ice. The temperature is about -50° Celsius inside and outside this bungalow. This cabin also known as the coldest one in the camp. There are crystals on the walls, along with many crystal chandeliers. Size may vary. Appearance Children of Khione have many different appearances but will usually have cold, pale skin, coffee brown eyes and black/brown hair. Very few children do not have dark hair and brown eyes. Skin color may vary. Personality Children of Khione can be cold and non-feeling, but also really friendly with people they like. Most of them are beautiful and charming, just like their mother. Just like snow, the children of Khione can be calm and delicate, but don't underestimate their capacity, because they are fierce. You don't want to be enemy of one of these demigods. It's not in their nature to shout at you at the same moment you insult them. They will breathe in, keep calm and walk away but prepare a cold revenge. Residents Autumn Perretta (I don't think this is canon) Icelyn Winters (Definitely not canon) Madison Maxwell ( A little bit canon) Lacy Allen (not canon I don’t think) Wren Dziekan (Not canon) James Wolf (Not canon) Angelica Hick (Not canon) Gabriel Solomon {not canon} Powers *Children of Khione can use cryokinesis, meaning they can create and manipulate snow, blizzards, and ice. They can also control the intensity of their powers, meaning how cold they want the strength of the storm to be. *Some of them possess aerokinesis, meaning they can control and summon cold air. This is an ability that Khione blesses her children with. Those who have this power have a very high potential with cryokinesis. *Children of Khione are able to summon blizzards or snow storms to their general area. *Children of Khione are completely immune to being cold. They always feel cold but they enjoy the feeling. Similarly, the colder their surroundings are, the more powerful their powers become. *Children of Khione have heat sensitivity. They can also sense children of Hephaestus and Apollo or any other fire or sun demigods. *Children of Khione have the ability to turn themselves into anything that is associated with snow. However, they must be careful when transformed. *Children of Khione are also able to charmspeak. But this ability is also blessed by Khione. *Children of Khione can create a Reverse Nuclear Blast, which is made by using cold and snow instead heat and fire. Traits *Some children of Khione have a special ability to literally turn off all emotions so they don't feel anything at all. No anger, no sadness, no happiness or even sympathy. This is more of a psychological problem rather than a power or ability which is why it is listed here. *Out of all demigod children, children of Khione show the least amounts of ADHD. But, that doesn't mean they don't notice enough. Nope. They are so attentive to detail it's scary. *Children of Khione are scarily calm. If a child of Khione is frightened, their deepest and darkest fear has probably come true. *Children of Khione tend to have a cold, faraway, and calculating look in their eyes, as they don't tend to be the emotional type, but rather the thinking type. However they can also be very active, hyper, and a bit too friendly at times. *Children of Khione can make people and demigods feel cold, when someone looks at them. *Children of Khione have freakishly cold had, obviously because they are descended from snow and ice. Category:Cabins